Users seeking medical care or treatment may wish to select a particular physician or health-care provider to visit to receive the care or treatment. Factors that may be considered when trying to select a particular provider may include costs, location, specialty, the provider's experience, etc. Currently, information about health-care providers is available via user-generated reviews on review websites. A user seeking a particular type of health-care provider or a specific medical treatment may be able to search the review websites for physicians in the particular type or performing the specific treatment. However, user-generated reviews are highly subjective, and may have incomplete information about a particular provider, or incomplete information about the available providers within a given geographic area.
Some users may have health insurance through their employer. The employer may maintain an administrator responsible for overseeing the employee health-care plan. The employer-administrator may set policy measures regarding which health-care providers should be visited by the employees on the health-care plan.